Flying Wing
The German-built Flying Wing aircraft was part of the Nazi contingent deployed to Tanis in 1936. Its experimental shape had a forward cockpit for the pilot and a tail gunner position, and some cargo space.Raiders of the Lost Ark After the Ark of the Covenant was recovered, Dietrich planned to transport the treasure back to Germany in the plane, and the plane was prepared for takeoff. However, Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood inadvertently destroyed the plane in an attempt to commandeer it, killing a mechanic and the aircraft's pilot. With the plane destroyed and Jones on the loose, Dietrich and Belloq decided to move the Ark by truck from the camp instead. Behind the scenes The Nazi Flying Wing seen in the film was not a real plane. Raiders of the Lost Ark production designer Norman Reynolds designed the plane for the film, based on historical Northrop Corporation designs and drawings by Ron Cobb of the Horten Ho-2-29. However, it more closely resembles the Lippisch Li-P.04-106, a concept fighter studied by Germany toward the end of World War II. The Flying Wing was built by Vickers, and painted in London at EMI Elstree Studios. In order to ship the unwieldy prop to Tunisia, it had to be disassembled and sent piecemeal before being reconstructed on location.IndyGear Props Section: Planes in the Wayback Machine While filming the fight sequence between Indiana Jones and the German Mechanic with Pat Roach, Harrison Ford was accidentally run over by the landing gear and tore the ACL in one of his knees.Harrison Ford AMA at Reddit When Marion Ravenwood gets locked in the cockpit of the Flying Wing after knocking out the pilot during Indy's fight against the mechanic, the Raiders film crew can be seen reflected in the glass. .]] Kenner planned to release a Flying Wing as part of their 3 3/4" ''Raiders toyline but went unmade.UNPRODUCED GERMAN FLYING WING PLANE at Raiders of the Lost Toys At some point during the 1990s, a Raiders playset prototype was presented to the Galoob Micro Machines company with the hope of turning it into an actual set. It represented two sections from the film, Peru and Egypt, with the Flying Wing present in the latter. The set, however, did not get approval and went unproduced.-Unreleased Products- at THROW ME THE IDOL Hasbro had also planned to release a Flying Wing for their 3 3/4" action figure line in 2009.Cool Toy Review While the model for the Flying Wing toy was finished, the cancellation of the line, however, came about before a Flying Wing action set could be sold.New Hasbro Feb. 2009 Q&A Session! at Indiana Jones Collectors After the Flying Wing, along the tank fuel truck, was destroyed in the film in 1981, the remains of the plane sat quietly in the Tunisian desert, where parts of it were salvaged by prop collectors. In 1991, almost ten years after the production of Raiders of the Lost Ark, the Flying Wing was finally bulldozed and its remains destroyed.Tunisia Trip - Locations from the Star Wars films and Raiders of the Lost Ark. on Facebook Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!'' Notes and references Category:Aircraft